<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Mark Says I Love You by Gabbi0616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779519">This Mark Says I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616'>Gabbi0616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Draco is a veela, F/M, Happy Ending, I fucked the timeline so thats fun, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like uneducated men, Smut, Soulmarks, and nothing really couply happens between Ron and Hermione, little angst, my two boys deserve love so fight me, slowish burn, super fluffy, the threesome is mention in passing so like yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All wizards get their soulmark around twelve. Their soulmark states how their soul mate was concieved, it's written in blocky font on the witch or wizards left arm.</p><p>Harry spent a lot of time looking for his soul mate, with no luck. With Draco deflection to his side of the war Harry now had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the crush he totally did not have on Draco.</p><p>Only Draco can't be his soul mate, for one Draco wasn't a Veela, for another it just wasn't possible. Until it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Mark Says I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!</p><p>Have fun reading this piece I totally didn't write in a day.</p><p>Comment down below your favorite animal and why if you would like.</p><p>Enjoy reading the fluffier piece I have ever had the pleasure of writting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fourth Year</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy's deflected," Harry looks at Hermione like she has gone mad. Which Harry thinks she might have, why else would she have such a silly idea.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry refused to believe her, Malfoy had always been a pain and Harry was certain nothing would stop him. </p><p>"Well really he's been helping us all along. Second year he gave me the paper on the basilisk, and he gave me the mirror. Third year he talked his father down from expelling Hagrid. I mean just this year he came to Ron and I and apologized admitting he was wrong. He's decided to join our side of the war," Hermione held up a finger for each reason why Harry should trust Draco.</p><p>"Yeah right Mione. He must have put you under a spell or something cause that sounds nothing like Draco," Harry crossed his arms and refused to look at his friends' angry faces. Hermione growled before stomping off. </p><p>"Come on mate. He's actually changed, at least give him a chance," Ron said, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.</p><p>"Fine but only if you ask her to the Yule ball," Ron looked at him with shock in his eyes. He finally nodded, taking after Hermione in an attempt to catch her. Harry figured giving Malfoy a chance won't hurt anyone. </p><p>Harry found himself wishing he had never given Malfoy a chance. Not because Malfoy was doing anything wrong but because he wasn't. Malfoy had been overly polite, he had said sorry, and had helped Harry with the tournaments. He even managed to stop the fight between Ron and Harry, apparently he had yelled at Ron until he saw his errors. Harry had all sorts of feelings he didn't know what to do with.</p><p>He had successfully distracted himself with Fluer at the beginning of the year. After all his soulmark said his soulmate was conceived under the influence of the Veela charm the night their older sibling died. But Fluer had politely informed him that her father wasn't a Veela. </p><p>See soulmarks are words written on a person's left arm, it detailed how the person's soulmate was conceived. It appeared on a wizard's arm around their twelfth birthday. No magic could be used to find the other person, and if a person's soul mate was a muggle then the muggle would get the soulmark. </p><p>Harry had given up trying to find his soulmate, instead he focused on Malfoy. At first he noticed innocent stuff, like how Harry liked it when Malfoy actually smiled. But that had quickly progressed, when Krum asked Malfoy to the dance Harry saw red. It only got worse when Krum pulled Malfoy out of the lake and kissed him. Harry didn't talk to Malfoy until he broke things off with Krum.</p><p>All in all it was a rather horrendous Harry thought he might like Malfoy. Which was a silly idea, Harry had eyes only for his soul mate and it obviously wasn't Malfoy, no matter how pretty he looked when he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sixth year</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Harry most Veela's cone to inheritance at sixteen, so if it's anyone in our year we'll know," Harry hit his head on the table. What Ron said was true but that didn't help the fact that Harry felt lonely. Ron had found his soulmate in Hermione, Ginny had found her soul mates in Neville and Luna. </p><p>"That is if they even go to this school," Harry hit his head on the table when he saw his friends exchange that look. They had been exchanging that look a lot lately. </p><p>"Come on Harry at least try to work with us. Oh Draco wanted to say you're welcome for saving Sirius's life," Harry smiled at the last part hiding it behind his crossed arms. The little crush Harry had in fourth year had only grown worse the following year. Harry nearly kissed Draco last year when he convinced Harry to contact Sirius and ended up saving Sirius's life. </p><p>"Thank you Ron but I think I can say it myself now," Draco appeared with a flourish, he had never lost his flare for being dramatic. He sat down next to Harry and Harry felt better. Draco was a spy for the order so every time Harry saw him Harry knew it might be the last time. </p><p>"Draco, how was the summer? Read any interesting books?" Hermione and Draco started discussing books while Ron and Harry groaned. They soon changed the topic, focusing instead on Voldermort. Draco had some new information.</p><p>"Well he's assigned me to fix up the vanishing cabinet and to kill Dumbledore. Of course I won't do it but we should warb Dumbledore as soon as possible so we can come up with a counter plan. I also had to get the dark mark," Draco whispered the last part refusing to look anyone else in the eye.</p><p>"Well blimey. Let's start coming up with a plan then," and just like that Draco's face lit up again. Harry watched Draco enchanted by the way Draco's face changed with his moods. After a lot of coaxing Draco had opened up, and in turn taught Harry to shut his mind. Harry was eternally thankful for that. </p><p>So sixth year came and went, Dumbledore wasn't killed but no one turned into a Veela. Draco had pulled away half way through the year, it hurt Harry a lot. Hermione said that it might be because of the added stress of school. Harry wasn't sure but let Draco be. </p><p> </p><p>Eighth year</p><p> </p><p>Eighth year was no easier on Harry then any other, only now he shared a room with Draco. Draco had done so much over the course of the war, his parents were killed in the final battle mere minutes after Voldermort was killed. Draco had taken the loss hard and had pulled within himself. Draco barely talked to anyone but Harry, Ron, and Hermione nowadays.</p><p>Harry was walking the halls when he heard curses echoing down the hall. Harry turned the corner and saw the huddled form of Draco with three seventh years scowling down at him. Harry could see the dead look in Draco's eyes as he looked off into the middle distance. </p><p>"Your mother was nothing but a filthy whore and your father deserved his death," one of the boys sneered casting another curse. Only this time the curse didn't hit. Harry watched with morbid curiosity as Draco transformed from the lithe man he was into a bird-like creature. Harry gasped falling backwards as he realized what this meant.</p><p>Draco was at least half Veela, which meant Draco could be Harry's soul mate. Harry was so shocked he didn't even realize he was hugging Draco until he felt Draco's wings wrap around him. Harry felt Draco sobbing into his shoulder but didn't say anything about it.</p><p>Harry grabbed Draco's left arm and rolled up the sleeve. The dark mark scar shone dark against Draco's pale skin. Harry dragged his finger along the words. It said 'conceived after their graduation in the Gryffindor common room after the condom broke'. Harry held back a laugh, who knew his parents were such rebels.</p><p>"Harry it's you isn't it?" Harry nodded at Draco's question rolling up his own sleeve. Draco looked at the words and nodded letting Harry know it was true. Harry smiled widely hugging Draco close. Draco was taller than Harry so Harry had to pull him down to kiss him. But when he kissed him he felt the sparks, and in his heart he knew Draco was the one for him.</p><p> </p><p>Five years later</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood in front of his classroom ready to teach the young bright eyed students new things. Harry had applied for the job as a DADA teacher and he got accepted. It didn't hurt that his boyfriend Draco was already the potions teacher. In fact today was their five year anniversary and Draco had promised him something special. </p><p>Draco had taken the whole day off and told Harry only to come home after all his classes were done. When Harry got this job Draco had bought them a quaint little house in Hogsmeade. Harry absolutely adorned it, and he could tell Draco loved it no matter how much he complained. </p><p>This was the last class of Harry's day, and he couldn't wait for it to be over. Time seemed to be working against him as students stayed late to ask him questions. He rushed them out the door promising to be around early tomorrow morning. Harry gathered his stuff and made his way to his house. Excitement thrummed in his bones. </p><p>Harry managed to open the door with shaky hands. He dropped his stuff on the floor by the door, Draco didn't like when he did that. Harry followed a trail of red rose petals to their shared room. He pushed open the door drinking in the sight before him.</p><p>Draco lay spread out on the bed, he was surrounded in rose petals and candles where the only source of light in the room. Draco was completely naked his erect cock jutting out in between his bent knees. He had two fingers inside himself shifting his hips slowly while scissoring them. Harry watched him for a moment. He felt his cock hardened as he watched the man he loved fuck himself on his own fingers.</p><p>"Come on Harry I've been waiting all day for you," Draco said in a breathy tone arching his back as he tweaks with one nipple. Harry stripped from his clothes in record time. He made it to the bed even faster, he started by kissing Draco on the lips. Draco groaned into the kiss arching his body closer to get more friction. Harry put his hand on Draco's hip holding him down. </p><p>Harry sucked on Draco's neck, right on the spot that drove him mad. He then kissed down Draco's chest taking his time to play with Draco's nipples like Draco liked. Draco pulled slightly on Harry's hair, Draco onew Harry liked it. Harry was about to suck Draco's cock when Draco pulled him away suddenly. Harry was suddenly worried he did something wrong and sat back. </p><p>"I want to ride you," Draco's voice was low and sultry, lust dripping off each letter. Harry got light headed as his cock got impossibly harder, Harry had been asking Draco to ride him forever, but Draco refused, and Harry respected that.</p><p>"Are you sure love? Because I'm all for it if you are," Draco moaned in response pushing Harry back onto the bed. Draco straddled Harry's lap and kissed him, as if he was a drowning man and Harry was air. Harry kissed him back with the same amount of passion whispering a quick protection and lubing spell.</p><p>Draco whimpered at the spells, the lubing one always felt funny at first. But he didn't stop kissing Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's ass kissing him hard while he slipped one finger inside of him. Draco thrust back on that finger. Over the next couple of minutes they kissed and Harry added more fingers. Draco had become a panting mess taking to kissing Harry's neck lazy thrusting against Harry's fingers. </p><p>Harry determined Draco was stretched enough, he kissed Draco one more time helping him sit on Harry's dick. Draco took it slowly, falling an inch every couple of seconds. Soon he was fully seated on Harry and they both stopped to take a quick breathe. Harry was embarrassingly close and was thankful for the break. Soon Draco started moving his hips, not up and down but left and right. Harry found that really hot and moaned against Draco's neck sucking another hickey.</p><p>Harry helped Draco move up and down, Harry was searching for that spot in Draco that always made his toes curl. Harry knew Draco's body fairly well so it didn't take him long to find it. Draco moaned out Harry's name so Harry started thrusting into that spot. Draco was a limp body in his arms, thighs shaking in an attempt to help Draco move him up and down his dick.</p><p>Harry hit the spot a few more times, he wrapped his hand around Draco's dick pumping, he knew he wasn't in time with his thrust but was too far gone to care. Draco moaned and was soon cumming all over their chests. Harry followed soon after calling out Draco's name as he buried himself into him.</p><p>They lay tangled together for a few moments before Draco sits up with shaky arms. Draco summons his wand and cleans them both off. He also summons a little black box falling to the floor. Draco was on the floor on one knee. Harry could feel tears well into his eyes as he watched the man he loved.</p><p>"Harry will you marry me?" Harry gasped, unable to say anything. Harry nodded, throwing himself over the bed to hug Draco. Harry kissed Draco and it reminded him of his first kiss, it was sloppy and slightly wet. Harry only now realized he was crying tears of joy. </p><p>"I love you Draco and I would be honored to marry you. Now come back to bed and cuddle with me," Harry pulled Draco onto the bed. Harry loved touching Draco, he loved cuddling him the most. Draco pretended not to like it, but the love filled gaze he got when Harry touched him told Harry otherwise. </p><p>So Harry went to bed the warm arms of his fiance wrapped around him keeping him warm and safe. In his humble opinion this was the best anniversary ever. At least until Harry figured out a way to top it next year. Harry laughed at the word top before deciding that next anniversary he would let Draco fuck him. They hadn't done that before and Harry was excited to feel what Draco felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'm a slut for comments and kudos so don't be afriad to leave them. </p><p>If you find any spelling errors please let me know as I don't have a beta and am writting this on a phone.</p><p>Again Thank you for reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>